


Luna

by baekyeolparaluman, berisyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/berisyeol/pseuds/berisyeol
Summary: "So ayun. It's been 4 years since I first saw you and I still love you, aking Luna." ngumiti si Yeol at nagsimula nang tumugtog.Click forLuna's spotify playlist
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Sa'yo lang Nabaliw Sa'yo lang Nagkaganito

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Baekyeol Paraluman Fest 2020
> 
> Prompt # BY126  
> "Iyak nang iyak si Baekhyun nang malaman niyang break na si Chanyeol, best friend niya, at ang bf nito.
> 
> ""B, tahan na. Bakit parang ikaw pa yung nakipagbreak?"" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya sabay tawa nang mahina.
> 
> ""Nakakatawa yon ha? Eh kasi naman, makikita na naman kitang malungkot. Lagi ka nalang pinagpapalit sa iba, di ka naman kapalit-palit?"" Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya at bumulong sa hangin,
> 
> /Bakit hindi nalang kasi ako mahalin mo, hinding-hindi kita iiwan. Hindi kita ipagpapalit kahit kanino./ "
> 
> \--
> 
> Hello sa aking prompter!  
> Ito ang munti kong handog sa'yo at ginawa ko ito sa abot ng aking makakaya. Maraming salamat sa prompt mo at nasubukan kong isulat ang istoryang ito. Sana'y magustuhan mo ito.
> 
> Sa lahat ng magbabasa, sana ay magustuhan niyo din ito kahit na may pagkamahaba ito :)
> 
> PS.  
> Mga lugar sa au at ang ibig sabihin nito:
> 
> Lagoon - canteen (nakapaligid sa lagoon ang mga foodstall)  
> -may upuang bato na nakapaligid sa labas ng lagoon na pwedeng doon kumain  
> Oval - outdoor ground / field (dito madalas magconcert or opening ng founding anniv)  
> \- mayroong mga kubo at batong upuan na pwedeng tambayan at pagpahingahan

“Okay, class dismissed. 'Wag kalimutan ang ipapasang reaction paper sa susunod na linggo.”

At 'yon na nga ang hudyat na tapos na ang klase nila para sa araw na 'yon. Omaygahhdd sa wakas natapos din ang klase ni Baekhyun at malaya na siyang gawin ang gusto niya o makatulog man lang na hindi iniisip na may klase pa kinabukasan. Iba talaga ang pagod 'pag graduating na, 'di tulad ng first year, easy lang at lagi pa siyang fresh pag pumapasok. Ngunit ngayong huling taon niya sa kolehiyo, kulang na lang iyakan niya ang bawat pagbangon sa umaga para pumasok. 'Yong feeling na papasok ka pa lang, gusto mo na umuwi.

“Psst baks, SB tayo” rinig niyang sabi ni Junmyeon, isa sa mga kaklase niya at matalik na kaibigan.

“Pass ako baks, tagtipid me. Alamona, malapit nanaman ang mga bayarin para sa projects. 'Di ko ba alam, bakit ang daming bayarin na project eh samantalang public univ. tayo. Mas mahal pa nga mga projects natin kaysa tuition natin sa isang semestre eh.”

“Hahaha sa malamang dahil nga libre tuition, edi babawi sila sa mga ganyang bayad. Eh ganun talaga wala naman tayo magagawa. So ano, di ka na sasama? Kami na lang ni Ohsen?” and speaking of Ohsen, andiyan na nga siya at nag-aabang sa labas ng room nila.

“Baks, kailan ka ba aamin diyan kay Ohsen, gagraduate na tayo 'di ka pa rin umaarangkada.” pagbibiro ni Baek kay Junmyeon habang nag-aayos sila ng gamit. “Ay, talagang ako sinabihan mo ah, eh ikaw kailan mo balak sabihin kay--” “Never.” pagputol ni Baek sabay irap.

“Hi Baek! Sama ka sa amin ni Myeon mag-SB?” tanong ni Oh Sehun or Ohsen para sa kanilang magkakaibigan.

“'Di na, tipid me ngayon, you know daming projects.” sabi niya habang tinitignan ang gilid ni Sehun na tila may hinahanap.

“Hanap mo ba si Yeol? Dumaan ng lagoon eh, may bibilhin daw. Paakyat na siguro 'yon.”

Habang hinihintay si Yeol, umupo muna sa may labas ng room nila si Baek at nagscroll sa twitter niya. 'Di niya namalayan na dumating na pala si Yeol, naramdaman na lang niya na may malamig na bagay na dumikit sa pisngi niya.

“Tara na, tayo ka na diyan.” aya ni Yeol sa kanya habang inaabot ang malamig na Sting na red. _Ibang klase talaga alam na alam ang gusto niyang inumin kapag tapos na ang isang linggong stress sa school._

“Hehehe thanks Champ, labyu.” sabay kuha ng Sting at ininom agad.

“Pasalamat ka talaga nako, kung 'di ka lang stressed 'di kita bibilhan, masama kaya na lagi kang nainom ng ganyan.” sabi ni Yeol habang kinukuha ang bag ni Baek at tsaka isinukbit sa balikat niya.

“Oo na, minsan lang ihh.” sabi ni Baek at tumayo na sa pwesto niya.

Nakita niyang nakatitig sa kanila si Junmyeon at Sehun na may nakakalokong ngiti, at siyempre inirapan lang niya, alam naman niya bakit sila ganun.

“Pre, una na kami ni Myeon. Ingat kayo pauwi ni Baek.” sabi ni Sehun at pati na din si Junmyeon, nagpaalam na din “Bye Yeol and Baks, ingat!”

“Byers Ohsen, mag-ingat ka diyan kay Baks baka kung saan ka dalhin niyan at 'di lang kayo sa SB makarating.” biro ni Baek at binelatan lang siya ni Junmyeon.

“Saan tayo ngayon Baey, uwi na tayo? Timezone kaya muna tayo sa Cubao?” pagkasabi ni Yeol ay kinuha agad ang kamay niya at hinawakan ito habang naglalakad sila pababa ng building nila. _Shet naman talaga, napakapa-fall_.

“Huy ano? Sagot.” sabi ni Yeol at nakatingin kay Baek. Tila walang narinig si Baek at patuloy na naglakad.

Habang naglalakad, pinagtitinginan sila ng mga schoolmates nila. Paanong hindi eh sa gwapo ba naman ng kasama niya, siya lang naman ang nag-iisang Chanyeol Miko Park na vocalist ng bandang The Phoenix. Akala nga ng lahat, may something sila eh. Gustuhin man niya, well at sa maniwala sila o sa hindi, wala talaga. Magbestfriend lang sila ni Champ. Chanyeol / Yeol / Champ ay iisang tao lamang, dami lang niya nickname para daw cute. lol.

\----

Chanyeol or Yeol, graduating student from section 1D ay bestfriend ni Baek. Someone who is not Baek or his family, 'di siya pwedeng tawaging Champ. Para kay Chanyeol, mga special lang na tao sa kanya ang pwede tumawag nun (kahit si Sehun, 'di pwede). Sabi nga niya kay Baek, may “bestfriend privelege” daw siya, luh sana pati sa puso niya may privelege din, charot not charot. Hays so ayun na nga, si Yeol ay bestfriend niya since first year college. Naging magkaklase sila once lang at sa NSTP iyon na klase nila tuwing Sunday noong first sem ng first year. Nagmerge kasi ang tatlong section ng first year dahil kulang sa prof. Mainit pa nga dugo niya kay Yeol dati kasi itinaas niya phone niya para magkasignal at ang loko naman, nagkataon na dumaan at akala pinipicturan siya.

**  
[Flashback - first year, first sem]**

“Hala tanungin mo muna pangalan ko bago ka mamicture.” tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang nagsalita, at sa isip niya, ay gwapo at matangkad. Pero naalala niya ang sinabi nito,

“Ha? Naghahanap ako ng signal. Bakit naman kita pipicturan?” pagsusungit ni Baekhyun, at sa wakas naisend na nga ang text sa mader niya na maaga siya makakauwi.

“Sus, kunwari ka pa. Okay lang naman na picturan mo ko, pero mas okay na kilala muna natin isa’t-isa. Ako nga pala si Chanyeol, Chanyeol Miko Park from 1-1D.” sabay abot ng kamay.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, 'di nga kita pinipicturan. I’m Baekhyun, Baekhyun Yves Byun from 1-1N.” pag-abot din niya ng kamay kay Yeol.

“Edi hindi na, sana maging friends tayo, Baey, nagpakilala naman na tayo sa isa’t-isa eh.” _Ha? Baey?_ Tumango na lang si Baekhyun at 'di na pinansin ang sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil nag-announce na din ang prof nila na pwede na umuwi.

“Saan ka nakatira? Nagdodorm ka ba?” _ay ang taray naman nito, gusto nga makipagkaibigan, nakikipag get to know na agad._

“Hindi ako nagdodorm eh, sa Marikina ako nauwi.”

“Ay talaga ba? taga-Marikina din ako. Tara sabay na tayo umuwi.” _Ay close ba tayo?_ biglang tumawa si Chanyeol, shet nasabi niya yung iniisip niya.

“Hindi, pero dun na din naman mapupunta iyon kasi nakikipagfriends ako sa'yo.” at tumango na lang siya, gusto na niya umuwi. Sino ba naman kase nagbibigay ng klase ng linggo buti sana kung Monday ang vacant nila, eh hindi naman.

"Bakit Baey tawag mo sa akin?" tanong ni Baekhyun nang maalala ang tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya kanina.

“Bae sa Baekhyun tapos Y galing sa Yves.  
So, nag-LRT ka ba or jeep lang?”

“Bilis mo naman, may nickname na agad. Jeep lang pagpauwi, nag-LRT lang naman ako pagmalelate na ako papasok.” sabi niya habang naglalakad sila at malapit na sa exit ng school.

Walang umiimik sa kanila hanggang makasakay na ng jeep. Buti at malapit sa terminal ng jeep ang univ. nila at 'di na kailangan maghintay pa ng matagal. Nakasakay na sila ni Chanyeol at agad naman pumwesto ito sa dulo.

“Chanyeol, diyan ako. Gusto ko sa dulo.”

“Dito ka na sa tabi ko, deliks ka 'pag sa dulo baka madukutan ka pa.” _ay concern ang kuya mo, kakakilala pa lang natin._

“Okay.” matipid niyang sagot habang umayos na ng upo.

“Bayad po, dalawa po, sa bayan lang. estudyante.” tinitigan naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na nag-abot ng bayad.

“Uy, bakit dalawa binayaran mo, oh eto yung bayad ko.”

“De, okay na, next time na lang ikaw magbayad, sa susunod na sabay tayo umuwi. Friends naman na tayo diba? Edi lagi na tayong sabay ng uwi.” pagkasabi nun ay nginitian siya ni Chanyeol. _Pa-fall ka kuya, 'wag ganoon, mahina kalaban_.

**  
[End of flashback]**

\----

“Oy Baey, anuna. 'Di ka nasagot. Bahala ka, dalhin na lang kita kung saan.” biglang napatingin si Baek sa katabi niya, kanina pa pala siya kinakausap ni Yeol.

“Kain muna tayo, bago mag-timezone. Gusto ko ng calamares.” sabi niya, at binitawan ang kamay ni Yeol para kumuha ng barya sa wallet niya.

“Ibang klase din comfort food mo noh, Sting na red at calamares.” sabi ni Yeol habang naglalakad at papunta na doon sa palagi nilang binibilhan ng tusok-tusok.

Kumuha si Yeol ng baso at naglagay ng calamares, nilagyan din ng kaunting suka at inabot sa kanya. Pagkabayad niya, naglakad na sila sa terminal ng jeep. Naubos na niya kinakain at iniinom nang dumating ang jeep na sasakyan nila. Agad namang pumwesto sa dulo si Yeol, at umupo naman si Baek sa tabi nito. Pagkabayad ni Baek para sa kanilang dalawa, kinuha na ni Yeol ang kaliwang kamay niya para hawakan ulit.

“Grabe noh Baey, last year na natin sa college, parang noong nakaraan lang pinipicturan mo lang ako." sabi ni Yeol habang nilalaro ang kamay niya.

"Kapal talaga, 'di ka talaga naniniwala na kaya nakataas kamay ko ay para humagap ng signal." sabi ni Baek habang nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Yeol. Ganyan talaga sila, kala mo magjowa kung gumalaw, pero for the nth time, hindi talaga. Wish na lang ni Baek.

So ayun na nga, nakababa din at nasa Cubao na sila. Naglaro lang sila sa timezone at siyempre yung ticket sa card ni Baek mapupunta. Kumain sila ng dinner at nagkayayaan na umuwi.

\--

"Huhu ayoko naaaa, Monday na naman. Utang na loob gusto ko na grumaduate. Ayoko na mag-araaaaal." sabi ni Baek habang naglalakad papuntang kusina.

"Hoy Baekhyun Yves kay aga ngawa ka na ng ngawa. Mahiya ka nga kay Chanyeol." biglang napatigil si Baek nang makita si Yeol na nakaupo at kumakain na ng hotcake.

"Champ, bakit ka nandito? Mamayang hapon pa pasok mo diba? Minove ng prof niyo yung oras ng klase niyo today." sinagot naman siya agad ni Yeol pagkalunok ng kinakain.

"Onga, pero papasok ka ng maaga diba kase tatapusin niyo Feasib niyo? Sasabayan kitang pumasok." tinitigan siya ni Baek bago magsalita.

"Hala ka, 6:30 AM pa lang mister at 1:00 PM pa klase mo. Kahit na mag-jeep tayo papasok, 9:00 AM tayo makakapunta ng univ. Ano balak mo gawin ng apat na oras?"

"Edi sasamahan ka. Doon lang ako sa tabi niyo habang gumagawa kayo ng Feasib. Titigan lang kita ganun." wala sa loob na sinabi ni Yeol at patuloy lang na kumain. _Jusko talaga itong lalaking ito, okay lang sana kung jowa kita eh. Kaso hindi naman. Grrr ginigigil mo ko Champ ha._

Siyempre alam niyang matatalo lang siya sa sagutan nila kaya hinayaan na lang niya. Umupo na rin siya sa tabi nito at nagsimula nang kumain.

Pagkakain, nagsipilyo siya saglit at kinuha na ang bag sa kuwarto. Chineck niya ang relo niya, 7:00 AM pa lang. Sakto lang dahil 9:00 to 9:30 AM call time nilang magkakagrupo.

"Champ, tara na, baka mamaya maghabol na naman tayo ng jeep. Mader, alis na po kami. Late po ako makakauwi ngayon, hanggang 9:00 PM po klase ko."

"Oh sige anak, ingat kayo ni Chanyeol. Magtext ka na lang mamaya pagpaalis ka na ng school niyo para malaman namin ano oras ka makakauwi." habilin ng mama niya habang papalabas sila ng pinto.

"Bye po tita, ihahatid ko naman po si Baey mamaya eh. Huwag po kayo mag-alala."

"Ah ganun ba, mabuti at masasabayan mo iyan. Alam mo naman na lagi iyan natutulog sa byahe. Buti 'di pa yan nadudukutan."

"Haha oo nga po, di marunong makinig. Sige po, alis na kami at baka po mahirapan pa kami makasakay." pagkalabas nila ng bahay, kinuha ni Yeol ang laptop bag ni Baek at hinawakan din ang kamay nito.

"Psst Champ, bakit mo ko hahatid mamaya? Hanggang 4:00 PM lang klase mo diba?"

"Ikaw ha, alam na alam mo schedule ko. Siguro--"

"Aba ikaw din naman alam mo sched ko ah. So ano na nga, may gagawin ka pa ba after ng klase mo kaya sasabayan mo ko umuwi?"

"Oh ba't ka galit? Wala naman na. Late na kaya tapos ng klase mo at oo alam kong night shift ka, pero OA ng pagkalate ah. May ibang klase naman na 7:30 PM na pinakalast subject. Lagi na lang kayo natatapat sa 9:00 PM na last subject. Ah basta hihintayin kita, ihahatid kita. Magtext ka na lang sa akin kung patapos na klase niyo para abangan na lang kita sa labas ng room niyo." tuloy-tuloy na sabi Yeol at 'di na pinagsalita si Baek.

Nakarating na sila sa sakayan ng jeep, at katulad ng naisip ni Baek kanina, mukhang maghahabol sila ng jeep. 'Di naman athletic na tao si Baek 'di tulad ng kasama niya kaso naging best in running and making habol the jeep siya ng four consecutive years dahil wala siyang choice. Aba sino may gustong ma-late sa klase at madeduct ang grade. Siyempre wala, so ayun habol and takbo siya para lang makasakay. Advantage siyempre na may kasama siyang matangkad at mabilis tumakbong friend, kase nakakasingit siya para makaupo. Minsan lang makaupo si Baek sa dulo ng jeep at nangyayari lang iyon kapag nakasabit si Yeol.

"Baey, punuan na jeep. Baka sumabit na lang ako, sa dulo ka umupo para malapit ka pa din sa akin."

Kataon naman may humintong jeep sa gilid nila. Grabe talaga, marathon ata to. Iba ang bilis ng takbo ng mga tao. Kahit mga nakaslacks, nakalongsleeves, palda o heels man, takbo kung takbo para makaunang makasakay kasi nagsisimula na ang traffic at for sure ilang oras na naman ang biyahe. _Anuna Pinas, keep up naman tayo para mabawasan traffic hehe charot only._

Dahil maswerte ata si Baek sa araw na iyon, nakasakay siya at nakaupo ng maayos. Makakaupo na din dapat si Yeol kaso may sumakay na matandang babae kahit puno na ang jeep. Our oh so gentleman Mr. Chanyeol Miko Park, binigay ang space niya at sumabit na lang. Inabot niya ang laptop bag ni Baek para makasabit siya ng maayos. Medyo matinding kapit ang ganap ni Yeol dahil ang isa niyang kamay, nakahawak kay Baek. _Kala mo naman may label, kala mo naman may meaning hahaha oopppsz._

"Champ, bitaw muna ng kamay. Mahihirapan ka sumabit niyan. Dito lang naman ako, kala mo naman mawawala ako." _Baka nga ikaw pa mawala na naman eh_. bulong ni Baek sa sarili. _Ay, shhh brain quiet ka muna, panglate night thinking yan naiisip mo sa gitna ng traffic._

"Hmm, ayos lang. Parang 'di naman ako nasanay sa loob ng apat na taon na ganito ako sumabit pag kasama kita."

"Ah onga, 'pag 'di mo ko kasama, nakakasabit ka ng maayos. In fairness every year, 3 to 4 months kitang 'di nakakasabay. So ngayong year, anong month ka magsisimula na 'di ako sabayan papasok at pauwi?" dire-diretsong sambit ni Baek. Iba talaga, walang preno bibig niya kapag naisip niya yung panglate night thinking niya.

"Hahaha hoy, foul 'yon. Grabe pa rin tampo mo sa akin. Bumabawi na nga eh." _bumabawi nga, inulit naman ng 2 pang magkasunod na taon._ bulong ni Baek, pero dahil may dumbo ears si friend, narinig niya 'yon.

"Huwag na nga tampo, last na 'yon. Promise talaga." kunwari walang narinig si Baek at triny na lang magtulog-tulugan.

\--

Masyadong kumportable puwesto ni Baek nang magising siya. _Hala ka, kailan pa ito nakaupo sa tabi niya?_ isip ni Baek habang kinukurap-kurap ang mata dahil medyo antok pa siya. Naka-akbay lang naman sa kanya si Yeol at nakasandal siya sa dibdib nito habang natutulog sa biyahe kanina. _Bango talaga ng Hugo XY nito, makahingi nga mamaya_.

Medyo gumalaw na si Baek para maramdaman ni Yeol na gising na siya at para na rin lumuwag ang akbay sa kanya. ' _Di ko na po kaya, nagiging marupok na talaga ako. Ang bango-bango naman nito huhuhu. Give me strength please, kakagatin ko to. Grrrr._ Dahil nauna ang gigil kaysa sa pag-iisip, kinagat nga niya yung balat sa may dibdib ni Yeol. 'Di naman ganun kadiin pero namula pa din dahil medyo maputi si Yeol. Nagulat naman si Yeol kaya biglang lumuwag pagkakaakbay niya kay Baey.

"Hehe sorry, nanggigil ako. Peace tayo. Libre kita coffee jelly mamaya." pagpapacute ni Baek habang hinihipan yung kinagat niya. _Hala ayaw mawala ng pula. Bakit naman kasi pang-baby balat nito._

"Kahit hipan mo 'yan, 'di 'yan mawawala. Hahaha okay lang 'yan, 'di naman ganoon kasakit. Tsaka mawawala na 'yan maya-maya." umayos na ng upo si Baek dahil gising na siya. Gising na gising na dahil sa ginawa niyang biglang pagkagat.

Sinilip niya ang bintana at napansing malapit na pala silang bumaba. Napansin lang ni Baek na wala siyang yakap na mga bag, kinuha siguro ni Yeol ang mga 'yon nang maupo ito sa tabi niya.

"Champ, akin na ang mga bag ko. Kahit 'yong backpack lang." sabi ni Baek, akmang kukuhanin ang bag niya.

"Ako na magdadala, liit lang naman ng bag ko eh. 'Yong iyo, dalawa na, pareho pang mabigat. Dala mo ba buong kwarto mo?"

"Hindi, cabinet ko lang dala ko." tinitigan naman siya ni Yeol.

"Siyempre joke lang, paano magkakasya diyan 'yong cabinet. Sa malamang mabigat 'yan pareho, 'yong isa may hardbound ng past Feasib tapos 'yong isa may laptop."

"Oo nga, kaya ako magdadala kasi mabigat pareho. _Kaya ka di lumalaki eh_." pabulong na dagdag ni Yeol.

"Narinig ko 'yon, kala mo wala kang coffee jelly mamaya."

"Eto naman, joke lang eh. Andito na pala tayo. Sakto lang dating natin, 9:00 AM pa lang."

Bumaba na sila at naglakad na papuntang entrance. Dire-diretso lang silang nakapasok at 'di na masyadong tinignan ang ID nila lalo na 'yong kay Baek dahil kilala siya ng mga guard. Binati pa nga siya ng good morning eh at binati din niya pabalik. Iba talaga pag cute at very friendly to anyone.

"Saan daw kayo magkikita?" tanong ni Yeol habang umaakyat sila ng hagdan.

"Sa 4th floor, doon sa may balcony. Doon lang may saksakan eh. 'Di naman kami pwede umupo sa labas ng mga room kasi nagkaklase pa panigurado 'yong mga day shift." Nakarating na sila sa 4th floor at himala na halos kumpleto na silang magkakagrupo.

Andoon na si Junmyeon at Sehun pati iba nilang kagrupo. Binilang ni Baek at dalawa na lang ang kulang. Si Sehun ay kaklase ni Yeol kaso naubusan ito ng slot sa isa nilang subject kaya naging irreg siya sa klase ni Baek. Parang kada sem minamalas si Sehun. Palagi siyang may isang subject na nauubusan ng slot kaya ang ending nagiging irreg siya. Pero sinuswerte din naman siya at kina Baek naman siya laging nagiging irreg. Nang dahil din sa ganoong sitwasyon ni Sehun, naging kaibigan niya si Baek at Junmyeon. Kataon pa na kaklase at kaibigan niya si Yeol na bestfriend ni Baek kaya naging magkakatropa silang apat. Madalas sabay-sabay silang kumakain ng lunch kapag umaayon ang schedule nilang lahat.

"Hi Baek, good morning. Uy Yeol, aga mo pumasok, mamayang 1:00 PM pa klase natin. Nalimutan mo ba?"

"Hindi niya nalimutan Ohsen, sumabay talaga 'yan pumasok. Gusto lang makikain ng breakfast eh." sabat ni Baek at umupo na sa tabi ni Junmyeon.

"Ang taray mo naman Baks, may pagsundo pa sa'yo. Kinaganda mo ba yan?" asar ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin kay Yeol na binababa naman ang mga bag ni Baek sa tabi nito.

"At aba siya rin pinagbuhat mo ng mga bag mo, again, kinaganda mo ba yern?" _Di ka ba talaga titigil Kim Junmyeon???_ Tinitigan ng masama ni Baek si Junmyeon na ikinatawa naman ng huli.

"Pikon mo naman, aga-aga eh. Oh andyan na pala yung dalawa pa nating kagrupo. Mukhang madami tayong matatapos ah." _Hays sana nga, Monday pa lang gusto na niya agad magsabado para makatulog na ulit siya ng mahaba._

"Baey, punta lang ako lagoon. Pahawak muna bag ko. Dala ko pala phone ko, text ka kung may papabili ka." Tumango lang si Baek at kinuha ang bag. Sinuot na lang niya ito dahil maliit lang, baka malimutan niya pa at may makakuha pa nito.

\--

Pag-akyat ni Yeol, nakita ni Baek na may kasama ito, _sino kaya 'yon?_ Bago pumunta sa puwesto nila ay naghiwalay na sila. Pagkaupo ni Yeol sa tabi niya, agad niya itong tinanong.

"Champ, sino 'yong kasama mo kanina?"

"Ah, si Cken 'yon. Blockmate namin ni Ohsen." sagot ni Yeol habang inaabutan siya ng sting at calamares.

"'Di naman ako nagpabili ah, pero thanks na din hihi."

"Alam ko kulang 'yong breakfast mo kanina haha tsaka hanggang 9:00 PM klase mo kaya dapat may energy ka na agad umaga pa lang."

\--

8:30 PM na, 30 minutes na lang tapos na klase ni Baek. Umakyat na si Yeol para hintayin si Baek sa bleacher na kaharap ang balcony ng 4th floor. Buti na lang nakuha na niya ang gitara niya sa ka-banda niya kaya medyo hindi boring habang naghihintay siya.

_**...ngumingiti sa alaala mo  
Kahit na mag-isa 'pag naiisip kita** _

Habang mahinang tumutugtog, nakatitig lamang siya sa kalangitan at nakatutok sa buwan. "Ang ganda mo naman, _Luna_." sambit niya nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya.

“Ang ganda pala talaga ng boses mo Yeol.” paglingon niya, si Cken pala 'yong tumabi sa kanya.

“Hehe 'di naman. Ba’t ka pa pala nandito?” tinago na ni Yeol ang gitara niya dahil 15 minutes na lang palabas na si Baek sa room nila.

“May dinaanan lang ako sa faculty. Ay tsaka Yeol may sasabihin pala ako.” “Ano yun?”

\--

Lumabas si Myeon ng room nila para magtapon ng basura at nagkataon na nakita niya si Yeol at Cken na nagtatawanan. Nagulat si Myeon na binigay ni Yeol kay Cken ang gitara niya. Napa-isip tuloy siya kung gaano ka-close yung dalawa dahil 'di naman basta-basta nagpapahiram ng gitara si Yeol kahit kanino. Hindi na niya masyadong inintindi 'yon at bumalik na sa room nila.

\--

 _Gusto ko na umuwiiiiii huhuhuhu. Anoba ma’am overtime ka na, 9:10 PM na. Baka gusto mo na kami pauwiin._ isip-isip ni Baek. Hindi pa siya makapagsend ng text kay Yeol kase mahina signal doon sa room nila. _Tsk ano ba naman to, baka kung saan na napadpad 'yong lalaking 'yon._ Habang tinatry na i-send yung text niya kay Yeol ay napansin niyang tumigil sa lecture ang prof nila. May tila sinisilip sa labas ng room nila. Lahat naman tuloy ay napatingin din.

“Iho, hinihintay mo ba nobya mo sa klase namin?” hindi makita ni Baek kung sino kinakausap ng prof nila, pero napansing niyang nakangisi sa kanya ang iba niyang mga kaklase. _Luh, bakit kayo nakangisi sa akin? Wala akong ginagawa. Hindi ko spotify 'yon nang biglang tumugtog ang Psycho. Hindi rin ako 'yong biglang humikab ng malakas na nalimutang nasa klase pa pala siya. Hindi din--_

“Ah wala po akong nobya, pero may hinihintay nga po ako sa klase niyo. Hehe” Napatigil siya sa pag-iisip nang marinig ang boses. _Si Champ yun ah, buti na lang nasa labas na siya. Di ko na hahagilapin mamaya._

“Ganun ba, wala ka bang klase iho? At nandyan ka sa labas?”

“Wala na po, kanina pa pong 4:00 PM natapos klase ko.”

“Hala, limang oras ka na pala naghihintay. Mag-eextend pa naman sana ako ng 20 minutes pa. Sige ididismiss ko na sila, kawawa ka naman pero okay lang 'yan gwapo ka pa rin naman.” tumawa na lamang si Yeol at nagpasalamat sa prof.

_"Woooooh sanaol sinusundo”_   
_“Sanaol hinihintay”_   
_“Sanaol gwapo kaya magdidismiss na agad si ma’am”_

Pulang-pula ang tenga ni Baek dahil alam na niya bakit nakangisi sa kanya ang mga kaklase niya. _Huhuhu puso ko naman, hinay lang._

“Class, 'di ko rin napansin na nag-OT na pala ako ng 15 minutes. Akala ko mag-9PM pa lang. Sige dismissed na kayo. Sa susunod na lang natin ituloy ang discussion.” pagkasabi noon ay umalis na din agad ang prof nila. Habang nag-aayos ng gamit ay naramdaman ni Baek na may tao sa likod niya.

“Psst.” paglingon niya ay si Yeol pala na may nakakalokong ngiti. Inirapan lang niya ito.

“Luh sungit mo. Buti nga di na napahaba OT ng class niyo kasi nakita ang gwapong katulad ko.” sabi ni Yeol habang kinukuha ang backpack at laptop bag at ni Baek.

“Kapal talaga Champ. Akin na 'yong isa, wala naman akong ibang bitbit eh.” imbis na ibigay ang isang bag ni Baek ay iniabot lang ni Yeol ang maliit niyang bag.

“Eto na lang bitbitin mo.”

Hindi na nakipagtalo si Baek at kinuha na lang ang bag ni Yeol. Habang inaayos ni Yeol ang bag ni Baek ay lumapit sa kanya si Junmyeon.

“Ang taray ni bakla, sinundo na sa bahay, tapos may paghatid din.” pang-aasar ni Myeon kay Baek.

“Hmp, bakit ba. Magpahatid ka din kay Ohsen kung gusto mo.” pang-aasar ni Baek.

"Heh, uwi na nga ako. Ingat kayo ni Yeol. Diretso sa bahay ha, huwag na lumiko kung saan man." ngisi ni Junmyeon.

Nadaanan niya si Yeol sa may pintuan at nagpaalam na din. Nang masigurado ni Baek na wala siyang naiwanan ay pinuntahan na niya si Yeol.

“Opo tita. Pauwi na po. Halos kakatapos lang po kase nag-OT prof nila.” nang mapansin ni Yeol na nasa tabi na niya si Baek ay kinuha nito ang kamay niya at nagsimula na maglakad sa hallway at pababa ng building nila.

“Hindi naman po na ma-traffic. Opo, mag-iingat po. Sige po tita, babye po.” pagkababa ng tawag ay tinanong agad siya ni Baek kung mama niya ba ang kausap nito at tinanguan naman siya ni Yeol.

“Luh daya, bakit ikaw 'yong tinawagan eh ako 'yong anak. Pa-ampon ka na kaya.”

“Hahaha OA mo, 'di ka daw kasi macontact kanina. Alam mo naman na mahina signal sa room niyo kaya 'di siguro pumapasok 'yong text at tawag ni tita. Tsaka ayoko nga maging kapatid ka. Ew.”

“Aba, ang kapal ng mukha mo. Sa cute kong to, ikaw pa tatanggi. Kapal.” tinawanan lang siya ni Yeol. _Haha bakit ko gugustuhin magpa-ampon at maging kapatid ka?_ isip ni Yeol habang nakangiti sa nagtatampong Baek.

\----

Unusual sa ganap nila tuwing founding anniversary, ang paligsahan ngayon sa larangan ng musika ay Battle of the Vocalists. Tutugtog pa rin naman ang mga bandang may bokalistang kalahok sa paligsahan, pero more on jamming lang sila dahil wala naman silang tropeyo na paglalabanan. Ang bawat bokalistang sasali ay pwedeng kumanta ng tagalog o ingles, pwedeng may instrumento o minus-1. At dahil sikat si Chanyeol Miko Park bilang bokalista ng The Phoenix, siyempre pinilit na agad siyang sumali. Ayaw man ni Yeol, kaso makakatugtog lang ang banda nila sa founding anniversary kung lalahok siya.

"Baksss, antagal mo naman saan ka ba galing? Ang haba na ng pila sa labas ng oval oh. 'Di tayo niyan makakalapit sa may stage." sabi ni Junmyeon habang si Baek ay medyo hinihingal pa.

"Sorry naman, biglang nagpapasa si Sir Rizal ng midterms natin, buti 'di ko naalis sa bag ko, kundi lagot na. Tsaka ba't andami na agad ng mga taong nakapila? Isang oras pa bago magsimula diba?"

"'Di ko nga din alam eh, buti napadaan kami ni Ohsen dito, kaya nakita namin na may pila na."

"Asan pala 'yon?"

"Dumaan lang ng lagoon, bibili ng inumin." nang dumating si Sehun, sakto namang inaayos na ang pila at chinecheck kung ang lahat ay may ticket na. Bigla naman tumunog ang phone ni Baek at pagtingin niya si Yeol ang tumatawag. _Kinakabahan siguro to._

"Baey? Saan ka?"

"Nakapila na kami sa labas ni Myeon at Ohsen. Bakit? May papabili ka ba?"

"Wala naman, kinakabahan lang ako kaya tumawag ako hehe"

"Sabi na eh. Ano ba Champ, kaya mo yan! Kala mo naman bago sa'yo ang pagkanta sa harap ng maraming tao."

"Eh first time kong kakanta na wala mga ka-banda ko sa stage ih. Umiikot tiyan ko. Feeling ko, susuka na ako."

"Hahahahaha ano ka ba, ganito, hanapin mo na lang kami nina Myeon at Ohsen sa crowd, tapos sa amin ka lang tumingin habang nakanta para 'di ka kabahan."

"Okay sige sige, grabe-- _Yeol, tara na muna usap daw muna tayo sa flow ng program mamaya_."

"Tinatawag ka na pala Champ, mamaya na lang ulit. Abangan ka namin. Kaya mo 'yan, galing ka kaya! Good luck!"

"Thanks Baey, sige byee." pagkababa niya sa tawag, umusad na ang pila papasok sa oval.

Nakapasok na din sila sa oval ngunit dahil mahaba na ang pila kanina nang makarating sila Baek, ay medyo malayo sila stage. Buti na lang nasa may gitnang pwesto sila kaya okay na din. Nagsimula nang magsalita ang host at tinawag na ang unang kakanta.

\--

"Si Yeol na ata susunod. Baek ano pala kakantahin niya?"

"Hindi ko nga alam eh, ayaw sabihin. Nakailang kulit na ko, iling lang sagot sa akin." sabi ni Baek habang nakatingin sa stage at hinihintay sa pagkanta ni Yeol.

"Ang susunod na kakanta ay ang bokalista ng The Phoenix, Chanyeol Miko Park!" umakyat na sa stage si Yeol at may bitbit itong gitara. Pagkasukbit ng gitara ay agad nitong hinanap sina Baek pati na din ang ibang mga kaklase niya. Napangiti ito nang makita ang taong pag-aalayan niya ng kanta.

"Uhm hello po, pakilala lang po ulit ako. Ako po si Chanyeol Miko Park ng The Phoenix. Kaunting intro lang po sa kung tungkol saan ang kakantahin ko. Alam niyo po ba 'yong phrase na 13 years and I still love you?" tumango-tango naman ang audience.

"Parang may ganoon din ako pero 'di naman po 13 years haha mas maigsi lang." biglang nagtilian ang audience dahil sa sinabi ni Yeol. May ilang nagbubulungan kung sino kaya ang maswerteng tao na tinutukoy ni Yeol.  
Tinapik-tapik ni Yeol ang mic para malamang handa na siyang kumanta.

"So ayun. It's been 4 years since I first saw you and I still love you, aking _Luna_." ngumiti si Yeol at nagsimula nang tumugtog.

_**Sa'yo lang ako naging ga'nto** _   
_**Para bang nasira'ng ulo ko** _   
_**Pader ng puso ko unti-unting** _   
_**Bumibigay, sini-sira mo** _

Nagsimula nang kumanta si Yeol at sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baek.  
 _Ang ganda talaga ng boses ni Champ. Anong 4 years? Sinong Luna? Baka naman para sa akin yan ha? Charot. Unless... Pero imposible naman ata na ako, imposible nga ba? Paano kung posible naman? Pero hindi lang naman ako ang kakilala niya nang apat na taon eh. Tsaka di naman Luna pangalan ko. Ugh ayoko na nga mag-isip!! Kausapin ko na lang siya mamaya. Ano ba kalma naman tayo puso ko, huwag ka munang assuming hangga't walang sinasabi. Ayon nga sa accounting, never assume unless otherwise stated._

_**Tagal kong malas sa pagmamahal** _   
_**Ilang beses nang nasasaktan** _   
_**Sana'y di na ulit maulit ang dati** _   
_**Ayoko na munang maulit ang dati** _

_Anoba Champ, ba't ka naman ganyan. Ang gwapo mo, ang ganda ng boses, huhu grrr kurutin kita dyan eh._  
Habang nakatitig si Baek sa kumakantang Yeol ay bigla itong lumingon sa kanya na may nakakalokong ngiti. Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya dahil tumitig sa kanya si Yeol habang kinakanta ang sumunod na mga linya.

_**Sa'yo lang** _   
_**Nabaliw** _   
_**Sa'yo lang** _   
_**Nagkaganito** _   
_**Sa'yo lang naramdaman ng puso ko lahat ng ito** _

_Wala na. Hulog na talaga ako. Hulog na hulog na. Hindi na ata ako makakabangon._

Natapos na kumanta si Yeol at pati ang iba pang mga kalahok. Ilang sandali ay iaannounce na din ang panalo. Siyempre sino pa ba ang magwawagi kundi ang nag-iisang Chanyeol Miko Park. Sa sobrang tuwa bumaba agad ito ng stage after ng awarding ceremony at dumiretso agad kina Baek. Bago pa siya mabati ni Baek ay hinatak na niya agad ito upang yakapin. Medyo nagulat ang lahat sa ginawa ni Yeol pero naalala nila na magbestfriend ang dalawa kaya di na nila 'yon hinaluan pa ng malisya. Pagkakalas sa yakap, 'di pa rin mawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Yeol.

"Saya mo naman masyado hahaha. Congrats Champ! Champion naman talaga oh dahil diyan lilibre mo kami~" sabi ni Baek habang nakangiti kay Yeol.  
 _Kausapin ko na kaya siya? Tanong ko ba kung sino si Luna? Kung para kanino ang kanta? Kaya ko bang tanungin kung para sa akin iyon? Tama-tama, para matahimik na puso ko._

"Onga pala Champ--" di na natapos ni Baek ang sasabihin dahil biglang may lumapit sa kanilang lalaki na medyo pamilyar ang mukha.

"Uy Yeol! Congrats! Ang galing mo kanina ah. Naalala ko 'nong narinig kitang naggigitara at kumakanta sa may bleachers. 'Yon din pala kakantahin mo ngayon." napangiti si Yeol na parang nahihiya.

"Haha 'di naman ako ganoon kagaling, actually 'nong tinugtog ko 'yon, doon ko lang naisip na 'yon na lang i-perform ko ngayon. Thank you pala sa suporta. Oo nga pala pakilala kita sa mga kaibigan ko. Si Baek at Myeon pala at siyempre si Sehun, kilala mo naman na haha." tumango at ngumiti lang si Junmyeon at Sehun habang si Baek ay nakatitig lang.

"Hello! I'm Cken, blockmate ni Yeol at Sehun. Nice to meet you both. Lalo ka na Baek, lagi kang kinukwento ni Yeol sa akin." masayang bati ni Cken.  
 _Ahh, blockmate. Ahh, lagi kinukwento si Baek. Blockmate? So katulad ni Sehun ay kaklase na niya ito simula first year. So siya si Luna? Si 4 years? Eto na naman ba tayo? Puso ko, handa ka na ba ulit umiyak?_

\----


	2. Ganyan talaga, ako'y nilamon ng pag-ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana maramdaman na niyang hindi siya kapalit-palit. Na sapat siya. Na kamahal-mahal siya.
> 
> Pero parang nagbibiro naman ang kapalaran.

Usual routine lang si Baek at Yeol kapag nagtutugma sila ng sched. Sabay papasok, sabay mag-lunch, sabay uuwi. Pero after 'nong araw na nakita si Yeol ng prof niya sa labas ng room nila, napansin ni Baek na dumadalang ang pagsabay nila ni Yeol. 'Nong simula ay 'di naman nabahala si Baek pero simula last week, pagkatapos siyang ipakilala ni Yeol kay Cken 'na blockmate lang daw' naramdaman niyang may something na naman. _Eto na nga ba 'yong sinasabi niya eh, gantong-ganto si Champ noong mga panahong may nagugustuhan at may balak siyang ligawan._ Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya at napansin 'yon ni Junmyeon.

"Psst baks, pagod na pagod ka? Lakas ng buntong hininga ah."

"May naisip lang. 'Di na naman kami nagsasabay madalas ni Champ umuwi eh. Alam mo na, nagkakaganto lang siya 'pag may nagugustuhan siya at balak ligawan. I mean, oks lang naman. Pero dati kasi nagsasabi siya sa akin 'pag may nagugustuhan siya. Nagpapatulong pa nga eh. Ngayon, walang pasabi. Malakas pakiramdam ko na kung meron man, si Cken 'yon." 'di sumagot agad si Junmyeon. Naalala niya 'yong nakita niya noong nakaraan na hinintay ni Yeol si Baek.

"Baks, 'di pa naman natin sure pero may naalala ako. 'Nong hinintay ka last time ni Yeol, nakita kong kasama niya si Cken. Tapos pinahiram niya gitara niya kay Cken. Ayun lang naman, tapos nagtatawanan sila. Pero di ba blockmate sila so baka close lang talaga sila." 'yon siguro 'yong binanggit ni Cken na narinig niyang naggigitara si Yeol at kumakanta. Sinabi pa nito na 'yong kinanta ni Yeol sa may bleachers ay 'yon din ang kinanta niya 'nong Battle of the Vocalists.  
_So gaano sila ka-close?_

\--

Papunta sila sa kabilang building habang kausap niya si Junmyeon. Bigla siyang napatigil nang makita si Yeol na kasama si Cken at tinuturuan itong mag-gitara. Nakaupo sila sa isa sa mga batong upuan sa labas ng lagoon. Masyadong tutok ang dalawa sa ginagawa kaya't 'di napansing nakatingin sa kanila si Baek. Napatigil din si Junmyeon at tinignan ang tinititigan ni Baek.

"Alam mo ba Myeon, 'di basta-basta nagpapahiram si Yeol ng gitara. 'Di mo nga basta-basta mahahawakan 'yon eh. Unless super close kayo or nililigawan ka." naalala ni Baek na bukod sa kanya at ka-banda ni Yeol, mga nililigawan lang ni Yeol ang pinapagamit niya ng gitara. Lahat ng niligawan ni Yeol, tinuruan niya mag-gitara.  
_Bilis naman, simula na naman pala ng mga araw na sa ibang tao nakatingin si Champ at hindi na ulit akin._

"Baek, ano lang, graduating na din naman tayo. Bakit 'di ka pa ba umaamin kay Yeol? Kaysa ganyan ka kada may nagugustuhan siyang bago." banggit ni Junmyeon. Nagsimula na ulit sila maglakad papuntang kabilang building.

"Hirap nun baks hahaha. Close kami masyado, parang anak na nga kami pareho ng kanya-kanya naming magulang eh. Magiging awkward lang. Sayang. Hehe oks lang naman. Pero hiling ko lang talaga, sana huli na 'yan. Ansakit makitang 'di pinapahalagahan ang taong mahal mo." _Hiling ko lang na sana huli na ito. Sana maramdaman na niyang hindi siya kapalit-palit. Na sapat siya. Na kamahal-mahal siya._

Pero parang nagbibiro naman ang kapalaran.

\----

Lunch break na at as usual, hindi niya kasabay si Yeol. Baka kasama ni Cken. isip ni Baek. Habang papuntang lagoon ay nakita niya si Cken at may kasama 'tong isang lalaking kahawak niya ng kamay pero umalis din para bumili ata ng makakakain.  
_Ha? Diba si Cken 'yon? Boyfriend ni Yeol? Ay, sila na ba? 'Di naman kase nagkukuwento si Yeol eh._  
At para matahimik na lang din si Baek ay nilapitan niya si Cken para tanungin ito.

"Hi Cken, kamusta ka na? Ngayon lang kita nakita ulit." bati ni Baek nang biglang dumating ang kasama ni Cken kanina.

"Uy Baek, hello! Oo nga eh, naging busy na din kasi patapos na ang sem. Oo nga pala si Hae pala, boyfriend ko. Hae si Baek pala, siya yung bestfriend ni Yeol. 'Yong kasama natin kahapon." Nagulat naman si Baek sa sinabi ni Cken. _At talagang pinakilala niya pa ito kay Champ kahapon. Kaya siguro 'di niya mahagilap si Yeol ngayong araw dahil baka nagmumukmok na naman ito._

"Sige una na ako, nice seeing you again pala." paalam ni Baek at nagmadaling umalis para hagilapin si Yeol. Buti na lang talaga na-cancel ang klase ni Baek at may oras siya para hagilapin si Yeol. Alam niyang 'di pa ito umuuwi dahil sabi ni Sehun, iniwan nito gamit niya sa room nila. Naakyat at libot na ni Baek ang buong building nila ngunit 'di man lang niya nakita si Yeol. May isa na lang siyang 'di napupuntahan, ang oval. Agad naman siyang pumunta doon at 'di nga siya nagkamali, andoon si Yeol at hawak-hawak ang gitara niya.

Katulad ng mga nagdaang taon, itong eksenang ito ang lagi niyang naaabutan kapag nalalaman niyang naghiwalay si Yeol at ang boyfriend nito. Sa loob ng 3 taon, tatlong beses na ito nangyari at lagi niyang nasasaksihan si Yeol na ganito.  
Buong araw mawawala pagkatapos sa oval mo lang makikita, naggigitara habang kumakanta ng mahina. Sa loob ng 3 taon, nakabisado na niya ang lyrics ng Masaya dahil 'yon ang laging pinapatugtog ni Yeol sa ganitong sitwasyon. 'Di pa siya nakakalapit ngayon kay Yeol, pero naiiyak na siya. Kase akala niya okay na. Akala niya magiging masaya na si Yeol. Ngunit sa pang-apat na beses, andito na naman sila sa sitwasyong ito. Pinagdasal niya na huwag na itong maulit muli. Okay lang naman sa kanya na sumuporta sa gilid basta masaya si Yeol. Kaso kahit anong dasal niya, dasal na nagsimula sa unang beses na nangyari ito, wala pa din. Ngayon mapapadasal na naman siya sa ika-apat na beses. Mas nahihirapan ngayon si Baek kaysa sa naunang 3 beses dahil mas lumalim na ang nararamdaman niya kay Yeol. Pilit man niyang pigilan, wala eh. Hulog na siya. Simula pa lang nang malaman niyang higit sa magkaibigan ang nararamdaman niya, talo na agad siya. Kahit na ganoon, 'di niya pa rin napigilan na mas mahulog pa sa kada araw na magkasama sila. Wala eh, _ganyan talaga, ako'y nilamon ng pag-ibig._

Kung makikita sila ng ibang tao ngayon, aakalain mong si Baek ang heartbroken ' _well totoo din naman'_ , aakalain nila na siya 'yong iniwan at ipinagpalit dahil siya itong naluluha habang papalapit kay Yeol.

Tila nakaramdam si Yeol na may papalapit sa kanya kaya lumingon siya. Naaninag naman niya agad na si Baek iyon kaya tumayo agad ito mula sa kinauupuan niya. Nagulat siya sa biglang pagyakap ni Baek sa kanya nang makalapit ito. Naramdaman niyang naginginig ito at tila umiiyak. _Bakit umiiyak 'to?_ isip ni Yeol habang pinipilit na itaas ang ulo ni Baek mula sa pagkakasuksok nito sa dibdib niya.

"Huy Baey, bakit ka umiiyak? Ano nangyari?" pag-aalo ni Yeol kay Baek habang hinahaplos ang likod nito.

"Na-na-kita k-o si Cken. Ma-y kas-a-ma s-iya. B-oyf-ri-end daw n-iya." pautal-utal na banggit ni Baek at tila 'di na makahinga.

"Hinga ka munang malalim, bago ka magsalita ulit. Nahihirapan ka na huminga oh." seryosong sabi sa kanya ni Yeol. Agad naman 'yon ginawa ni Baek at unti-unti ay nakahinga na siya ng maayos. 'Di pa rin siya umaalis sa pagkakayakap kay Yeol.

"Upo na muna tayo, kahit nakayakap ka pa din sa akin ng ganyan. Ayaw mo ata makita mukha ko habang kinukuwento mo 'yong balak mong ikuwento." mahinang sabi ni Yeol sakanya habang iniupo sa may batong upuan. Kalahati ng katawan ni Baek ay nakadagan kay Yeol habang ang kalahati ay nakaupo.

"Sige na, magkuwento ka na." hinahaplos-haplos ni Yeol ang buhok ni Baek.

"Bakit ako yung magkukuwento? 'Di mo ba narinig 'yong sinabi ko kanina? May kasamang iba si Cken at sabi niya boyfriend niya 'yon. Alam kong kaya ka nandito dahil nalaman mo 'yon." 'di naman agad nakasagot si Yeol kaya itinuloy na lang ni Baek ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. Wala na din siguro mawawala kung sasabihin na niya. Halos apat na taon na din naman niyang tinatago ito at parang sasabog na siya kung 'di niya pa ito masabi kay Yeol.

"Alam mo ba, ansaya ko 'nong naging close tayo. Kase astig ka, masaya kang maging kaibigan. Pareho tayo ng trip. Walang ilangan kapag nagkuwekuwentuhan tayo. Sobra mong maalaga, sobrang bait, sobrang mapagbigay 'yong tipong napagsasamantalahan na kabaitan mo. 'Nong una mong sinabi na kayo na 'nong taong pinakilala mo sa akin 'nong first year tayo, medyo nagulat ako. Crush na kasi kita nun. Hahaha very highschool, pero totoo, crush kita kasi ang bait mo, bonus na 'yong kagwapuhan. Eh wala, 'di mo naman ako gusto. Okay naman ako nun, happy naman ako for you, wanhap, haha kaso siyempre may kirot ganun. Nabigla na lang ako 'nong nalaman ko na naghiwalay kayo kasi 'yon pala toxic ang relationship niyo. Kahit na iilang buwan lang kayo, alam kong binigay mo sa kanya ang dapat, inalagaan mo at minahal kaso mukhang 'di ka sapat sa kanya. At least nakaalis ka na agad sa relasyon na 'yon habang 'di pa lumalala ang ugali niya. Siyempre as your friend, dinamayan kita 'nong panahong heartbroken ka, 'di ko na inintindi ang feelings ko kasi mababaw pa lang naman. Naging kaibigan naman muna kasi kita bago kita nagustuhan. Pero huwag ka medyo may kirot 'yon ha infairness. So ayun, sinamahan lang kita magdamag habang naggigitara ka at kumakanta ng mahina. 'Nong oras na 'yon nagdasal ako na sana 'yon na ang una at huling makikita kitang malungkot. Kasi parang 'di ko ata kaya na makita pa ulit kitang ganun.  
Kaso nangyari ulit 'nong second year tayo.

Sabi ko, ay sana okay na ito, kaso ganun pa din. Iniwan ka pa din. Ansakit sa puso 'nong tinanong mo ako kung kaiwan-iwan ka ba. Sabi mo pa nga sa akin, gwapo naman ako ah, mabait naman ako, maalaga naman ako, bakit sila ganyan sa akin. Kung alam mo lang iniyak ko 'non pagkauwi ko, kasi ramdam na ramdam ko ang kirot sa puso mo kasi somehow nararamdaman ko din yun. Pero ako kasi, wala naman ako karapatan. Kaibigan mo lang naman ako. Kasalanan ko naman bakit ako nahulog. 'Di mo naman ako sinabihan na umasa ako sa'yo dahil lang sa mabait ka sa akin. Pagkatapos nun, halos isang linggo kitang 'di makausap ng maayos. Kung 'di pa kita kakaltukin 'di ka pa babalik sa dati. Buti at nakausad ka naman agad pagkatapos nun, nasaktan ka sa lakas ng kaltok ko noh?

Third year. Pangatlong beses at pinakamalala. Kase harap-harapan kang niloko. Kung 'di mo lang ako pinigilan nun, nasapak ko na 'yon. Gago ba naman kasi, 'di man lang nahiya. Alam niyang paparating ka sa may registrar office, tapos bigla niyang hahalikan yung kasama niya. Tapos idadahilan niya sa'yo kase boring ka daw, walang thrill. Aba bakit ba tayo nasa univ., andito tayo para mag-aral. Sideline na lang kung habang nag-aaral ay nagkajowa ka. Ibang klase din, gusto niya lagi kayong cutting para gumala at niyayaya ka pa magbar. Buti talaga 'di mo ginawa 'yon, kundi ewan ko sa'yo, susumbong talaga kita kay tita. After nun, wala akong naramdaman lungkot sa'yo. Parang blangko ka lang. Hinayaan mo na lang. Hindi ka katulad nung pangalawang beses na 'di makausap ng maayos pero feeling ko unti-unti ka nagbago. 'Di ka na masyadong nakikipag-usap sa mga 'di mo kaclose. Paminsan-minsan ay nangiti ka na lang kapag may nakakasalubong ka na medyo pamilyar. Kumbaga nag-iba ng bahagya si Chanyeol. Si Yeol at Champ kasi ganun pa din. 'Di naman nagbago ugali mo at pakikitungo mo sa amin nina Myeon at Ohsen. Kaso bilang Chanyeol, naging ilag ka na sa tao. Parang tinago mo sarili mo kasi ayaw mo nang masaktan. Sa pangatlong beses, nagdasal ako na 'wag ka na masaktan ulit. Sabi ko sapat na siguro 'yon, 'di mo naman deserve na saktan ng mga tao." humiwalay na si Baek sa pagkakasandal kay Yeol, umupo na ito ng maayos pero 'di pa rin niya tinitignan si Yeol.

Akala ni Yeol, tapos na magsalita si Baek, dahil may balak sabihin si Yeol sa kanya 'nong mga nakaraang linggo pa ngunit tila nag-aalinlangan siya, pero ngayon handa na siya. Bubuksan pa lang niya ang bibig niya nang biglang magsalita ulit si Baek.

"Tapos tangina naman, may pang-apat pa palang beses. Ako na 'yong nahihirapan para sa'yo, Champ. 'Di ko inaakala na may pang-apat na beses pa, 'di ba nagsasawa ang kapalaran sa'yo? Ikaw na lang lagi ang biktima. Ako kasi nagsasawa na. Alam mo yun, nakakafrustrate. Inggit na inggit ako kada may ipapakilala ka sa akin na nagugustuhan mo. Pagkatapos ng ilang araw lang ay nililigawan mo na at eventually ay nagiging karelasyon mo na. Naiinggit ako kasi bakit hindi ako sila. Mas kilala naman kita sa kanila, mas alam ko trip mo kaysa kanila, mas mahal pa nga ako ng pamilya mo kaysa sa iyo mismo eh. Tapos maiisip ko, kasi bestfriend lang ako. Hanggang doon lang 'yon. Tanggap ko naman 'yon 'nong una. Kaso sa kada maghihiwalay kayo ng nakakarelasyon mo, naiisip ko na baka pwedeng ako naman. Katulad ng sinabi mo dati, ako rin, mabait naman ako, maalaga naman ako at siyempre cute naman ako! Bakit 'di pa rin ako pwede. Lahat ng ups and downs mo ngayong college, andun ako. Lagi kitang dinadamayan at lagi kitang sinusuportahan. Kaya kung may qualification para maging boyfriend mo, over-qualified ako.

Iniisip ko nga bakit pa kasi kita nagustuhan, alam ko naman na hanggang magbestfriend lang tayo. Kaso wala, 'di naman matuturuan ang puso. 'Nong naisip ko 'yon, narealize ko na ganun ka din. 'Di ko naman matuturuan 'yang puso mo na ako ang magustuhan. 'Di ko naman matuturuan 'yan kung hanggang pangbestfriend lang talaga ako. Magpasalamat nga dapat ako na atleast may constant sa buhay ko. Iniisip ko na may karapatan ako na magustuhan mo kasi palagi naman ako nasa tabi mo. Kahit anong bigat ng sitwasyon mo, andito ako para damayan ka. Kahit anong nangyayari sa'yo, 'di kita iniiwan. Kaso masyadong natatak sa utak ko lahat ng mga ginawa ko para sa'yo kaya tumatak sa akin na dapat bigyan mo 'yon ng kapalit. Pero mali 'yon kasi,  
  
Ako ang nagkusang loob na damayan ka.  
Ako ang nagkusang loob na samahan ka.  
Ako ang nagkusang loob na magustuhan ka.

Hindi mo sinabi sa akin na huwag kitang iwanan.  
Hindi mo sinabi sa akin na dito ka lang sa tabi ko.  
Hindi mo sinabi sa akin na gustuhin kita.

Kasi lahat ng ipinakita at ginawa mo para sa akin ay purong pagkakaibigan lamang. Wala akong karapatan na sumbatan ka bakit hindi na lang ako piliin mo kasi 'di ka naman nagbigay ng motibo na gustuhin kita. Ako lang nagbigay ng kahulugan na 'yong pinapakita mo sa aking pakikipagkaibigan ay baka may mas hihigit pa." sa wakas ay tinignan na ni Baek si Yeol at nginitian ito.

May bahid ng lungkot ang ngiti pero may bahid din ng saya. Masaya kasi atleast nasabi na niya kay Yeol ang nararamdaman niya. Tila nakawala siya sa sarili niya. Masaya siya dahil kaya na niyang palayain ng tuluyan ang sarili niya.

"Maraming salamat sa lahat, Champ. Ako pa rin naman to si Baey na bestfriend mo. Wala namang magbabago." pagkatapos 'non ay inaya na siya ni Baek na umuwi. Pero bago 'yon ay kinuha muna nila ang kanya-kanyang gamit na naiwan sa building nila. Nilibre din siya ni Baek ng coffee jelly na utang niya 'nong nakaraan pa.

Nagpahila na lang siya kay Baek kung saan man siya gustong dalhin nito. Hanggang sa nakauwi na sila, iniisip pa rin ni Yeol ang nangyari kanina sa oval. Hindi man lang siya nakapagsalita. Masyado siyang nagulat sa mga sinabi nito. 'Di niya alam kung sasabihin pa niya kay Baek ang balak niya sabihin kanina.

Tumayo siya at pumunta sa may bintana. Nakatitig lang siya sa buwan at mga bituin. "Ang ganda mo talaga, _Luna_." sambit niya na may malungkot na ngiti. Habang nakatingin sa kawalan ay pilit niyang inaalala at iniintindi ang mga sinabi ni Baek. Napabuntong hininga siya at napagdesisyunan niyang huwag muna. 'Di na lang muna niya sasabihin kay Baek. Mas mabuting pang _ibaon na muna niya ulit ang nararamdaman niya._

\----

Unang araw ng pangalawang semestre at ang kanilang huling semestre sa kolehiyo. Ayan na nga, ilang kembot na lang ay graduate na sila. Medyo malamig na ang simoy ng hangin dahil malapit na magpasko. At siyempre ang nag-iisang Baekhyun Yves Byun ay sinisumpa ang bawat araw na pagbangon niya para mag-aral. Gustong-gusto na talaga niyang grumaduate.

Pagpunta niya sa kusina ay nandoon na ang kanyang bestfriend / sundo na sarap na sarap kumain ng sinangag at hotdog habang may mainit na kape pa. _Iba din, parang siya talaga ang tunay na anak ng mga Byun._

Hindi na naungkat muli ang usapan nila ni Yeol sa oval noong nakaraang semestre. Come to think of it, 'di naman usap ang nangyari dahil siya lang naman ang nagsalita. Naalala niya na magsasalita dapat si Yeol kaso naunahan niya ito. Baka 'di naman mahalaga kaya hinayaan na lang ni Yeol. Buti na lang ganoon pa rin turingan nila sa isa't-isa. Tila nalimutan na may nangyaring ganoong usapan.

"Baekhyun ano tinutunga-tunganga mo diyan, kumain ka na dito. Paubos na kinakain ni Chanyeol oh. Bagal mo pa naman kumilos." pagsermon ng mader niya habang hinahainan siya ng almusal.

"Bilisan mo na, baka ma-late pa tayo." sabi ni Yeol nang matapos na itong kumain at uminom ng kape.

_Grabe parang walang nangyari. Haha anong iniinarte ko, eh ginusto ko naman. Dapat ba pinakinggan ko yung balak niyang sabihin?_

\----


	3. Baby it's alright I'll be right by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang ganda ng mata at ngiti mo, Baey. Sana huwag ka na ulit umiyak katulad noong nakaraan at lagi ka na lang nakangiti.

**[Timeskip - 4 months after start of second sem]  
  
**

Sobrang daming ganap, sobrang hirap ng araw na ito kaya mabuti na lang ay natapos na. Buong araw puro exams, surprise quiz at presentation sila. From 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM sobrang busy at tanging tatlong Sting na red lang nasa tiyan niya. Alam niyang magagalit si Yeol sa kanya kaso wala eh, ganoon siya 'pag madaming iniisip, 'di na siya nakakaramdam ng gutom. Pagkalabas niya ng room ay dumiretso na siya sa bleacher sa tapat ng balkonahe kung saan naghihintay si Yeol, nakatitig ito sa kanya na tila papagalitan na siya. _Grrr nagsumbong na siguro si Myeon._ Imbis na mag-isip ng idadahilan kay Yeol ay nauna nang gumalaw ang katawan niya at umupo agad sa tabi nito at isiniksik ang ulo sa leeg ng katabi. _Ang bango talaga ni Champ, hays Hugo XY. Pero huhuhu mamaya mo na ako pagalitan, iidlip muna ako._ isip ni Baek habang sinisiksik pa lalo ang ulo sa leeg ni Yeol.

Napabuntong hininga naman si Yeol nang gawin 'yon ni Baek. Ready na siyang pagalitan 'to dahil hindi na naman kumain at puro Sting pa ininom pero alam din niya na pagod na pagod ito kaya hinayaan na lamang muna niya. Inayos nito ang pagsandal ni Baek sa kanya at niyakap gamit ang brasong sinasandalan nito. Buti talaga nagtext si Myeon sa kanya kanina kundi nabilhan na sana niya ito ng Sting at calamares dahil comfort food ni Baek 'yon. Sampung minuto na ang nakalipas at medyo naririnig na ni Yeol ang mahinang hilik nito.

"Hays, pagod na pagod ang baby ko." bulong ni Yeol habang inaayos ang buhok ni Baek. _Ha? Anong baby? Yeol, ayos-ayos din._

Nagulat siya sa nasabi niya at pagtingin niya sa harap niya ay nakatingin sa kanya si Sehun at Junmyeon. Narinig ang bulong niya, na 'di naman ata talaga bulong kasi may ibang taong nakarinig. Umiwas na lang ng tingin si Yeol dahil siguradong aasarin siya.

"Oy, narinig ko 'yon. Baby pala ha. Amin-amin muna pre, speed ka din eh." _Tsk ayan na nga nang-asar na si Ohsen._

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Wala kang narinig."

"Anong wala? Rinig na rinig namin ni Myeon. Di ba Mye--" biglang binato ni Yeol ang wallet niya kay Sehun.

"Pabili akong isang Mango shake at Strawberry shake. Pati na din dalawang tapsilog. Pasabi kay ate Sweety 'yong isang itlog, wag lutuin yung pula."

"Grabe ka maka-utos ah, at sa labas pa talaga ha?" reklamo ni Sehun kay Yeol.

"Edi magpasama ka kay Myeon, doon na kayo kumain. Kahit maya-maya na kayo bumalik dahil 'di pa din naman 'to gigising agad. Tsaka libre ko naman, kunwari pa 'di mo alam. Basta ibalik mo naman ang wallet ko na may panggastos pa next week."

"Ah 'yan ang gusto ko sa'yo pre. Myeon tara na, kain na tayo sa labas at bilhan natin ng pagkain si Yeol at ang baby niya." napatawa naman si Junmyeon at tumayo na din.

"Geh na, kain na kayo. 'Yong itlog ha! 'Wag mo kalimutan." tumango lang si Sehun at hinila na si Junmyeon pababa ng hagdan.

\--

After 30 minutes, medyo nagising na si Baek. "Oy gising ka na? Wala pa yung food eh, pinabili ko kase kina Ohsen pero pabalik na din ata sila." ani ni Yeol habang umupo na ng ayos si Baek at kinukusot pa ang mata.

"Oki. Gutom na ako. Ngayon ko lang naramdaman." pinitik siya ni Yeol sa noo.

"Aba paano ka 'di magugutom Sting lang laman ng tiyan mo. Kahit tinapay 'di ka kumain."

"Oo na, sorry na. Alam mo naman 'di ako nakakakain pag alam kong daming exam at reqs. Hehe bati na tayo." biglang dumating na si Sehun at Junmyeon, dala ang tapsilog at Mango at Strawberry shake. Inabot na din ni Sehun ang wallet ni Yeol na parang medyo numipis ata.

"Oy, tinirhan mo ba ako ng allowance?"

"Gago, oo naman. Tapsilog lang din naman kinain namin tsaka shake din. Salamat pala sa libre hehe."

"Thank you din Yeol!" sabi ni Junmyeon.

Paglingon niya sa katabi niya ay kumakain na ito at nangangalahati na din ang Strawberry shake. _Aba, gutom na gutom 'di man lang ako hinintay. Pasalamat ka cute ka._

"Oy wala man lang thank you, tsaka bakit mo iniinom Strawberry shake ko."

"Thank you Ohsen and Myeon, buti nasabi niyo na 'di lutuin 'yong pula ng itlog. Tsaka akin naman lagi ang strawberry, kailan ka nainom nito. Kumain ka na din habang mainit pa."

"Bakit ako walang thank you? Pera ko kaya yan." 'di na siya pinansin ni Baek at kumuha na lang ng tapsilog sabay isinubo kay Yeol.

"Thank you Champ. Sarap? Kainin mo na 'yong iyo. 'Di na kita susubuan ulit kasi paubos ko na 'tong akin." bigla naman namula si Yeol at biglang tawa din ni Sehun. Sinamaan tuloy siya ng tingin ni Yeol.

"Hahahahaha munggo ka Yeol, una na kami ni Myeon umuwi. Ingat kayo."

"Oo, may dadaanan pa kasi ako. Bye!! Baks, pahinga ka na agad pag-uwi mo, buti weekend na din naman. Ingat kayo ni Yeol. Thanks pala ulit Yeol!" tumango lang si Baek at Yeol dahil pareho silang ngumunguya pa.

Natapos na silang kumain at naitapon na din ang pinagkainan nila.  
"Tara uwi na tayo, grab na lang para 'di hassle mag-abang ng jeep. Sa inyo na lang pin point." bago pa makasagot si Baek ay tumunog ang phone niya.

"Mader? Po bakit? Pauwi na. Si Yeol po kasama ko. Ah ganun po ba, sige po tanong ko. Opo. Ingat kayo." pagbaba ng tawag ay inayos na ni Baek ang gamit niya nawala kasi bigla si Yeol.

"Psst, tubig oh. Sino yung tumawag?"

"Ah si mader. Alis daw sila ngayon at baka linggo na sila bumalik. Punta daw silang Bulacan, kina lola. Sabi niya sunod na lang daw ako bukas pero okay lang naman kung gusto ko magpahinga na lang. Sabi niya din sa inyo muna daw ako matulog kasi wala ako kasama sa bahay."

"Oks lang naman, may mga gamit ka naman doon eh."

"Oki sigi, antok na ulit ako."

Almost 7:30 PM na sila nakauwi sa bahay ni Yeol, at dahil kumain naman sila kanina, 'di pa naman sila gutom kahit na oras na ng hapunan. Dumiretso agad si Baek sa kuwarto ni Yeol para kumuha ng tuwalya at damit niya na nasa kanang parte ng cabinet ni Yeol.

"Champ, ligo na muna ako ah."

"Ge lang, dire-diretso ka nga sa kuwarto ko eh."

"Luh. Parang 'di ka naman sanay. Parang kuwarto ko na din yan."

\--

Nakahiga na sila pareho ngunit di pa rin sila natutulog.  
"Grabe ang pagod ko ngayong araw nakakaloka. Buti na lang year-end concert na next week sat. Makakapag-enjoy tayo. Tapos ilang linggo na lang, magmamartsa na tayo. Ang bilis ng oras diba Champ?" liningon ni Baek ang katabi dahil akala niya ay nakatulog na ito, nakatitig lang pala sa kanya.

"Bakit ka nakatitig sa akin? Akala ko tulog ka na, 'di ka sumasagot."

"Hmmm, wala naman. May iniisip lang. Tsaka kinakabahan din sa Year-end concert. Third to the last kami tutugtog eh. Kaya matagal-tagal bago mawala yung kaba."

"Sus, parang 'di ka naman na nasanay. Dapat nga mas ma-enjoy mo kasi huling tugtog mo na bilang isang college student. Tsaka dating gawi, hanapin mo lang kami para 'di ka kabahan."

"Tawag ulit ako sa'yo 'pag kinakabahan ako haha. Basta pakinggan mo 'yong sasabihin ko sa huli naming kakantahin ha. May Q&A tayo after nun."

"Luh. Hahaha. Pagkatugtog niyo ba, pwede na kayo pumwesto sa audience?"

"Oo, kaya buti na lang na third to the last kami, atleast kahit ilang kanta na lang makakasama ko kayo nina Myeon at Ohsen." tumango lang si Baek.

"Champ, kanta ka nga. Baka sakaling antukin na ako." agad namang umupo si Yeol at kinuha ang gitara. Nagsimula na siyang tumugtog at kumanta.

_**Tell your goodnight to the light and close your eyes** _  
_**There's a better place for you than to stay awake** _  
_**You'll get closer to a paradise of dreamers in love** _  
_**You'll get better like heaven has done something** _

Magkatitig silang dalawa habang kumakanta si Yeol. Nakangiti si Baek habang halatang inaantok na. _Ang ganda ng mata at ngiti mo, Baey. Sana huwag ka na ulit umiyak katulad noong nakaraan at lagi ka na lang nakangiti._

_**So lay now, I'll take over the night** _  
_**There's no teardrop, you can count on me tonight** _  
_**Or I'll stay up with you** _

Wala pa sa chorus ay napapikit na si Baek. Pinatong ni Baek ang binti at hita niya kay Yeol para maramdaman ang init nito dahil malamig sa kuwarto. Napangiti naman si Yeol sa ginawa ni Baek at tinuloy ang pagkanta habang hindi inaalis ang tingin dito.

_**Baby it's alright** _  
_**I'll be right by your side** _  
_**No need to cry out loud** _  
_**Nothing to cry about** _  
_**Baby it's alright** _  
_**I'll be just by your side** _  
_**I'll keep you on my sight** _  
_**I'll never leave 'til you sleep tonight** _

Pagkatapos kumanta ay itinago na niya ang gitara sa gilid ng kama at umayos na ng higa. Hinila niya si Baek upang dibdib niya ang maging unan nito. Hinigpitan din niya ang yakap rito dahil alam niyang mabilis itong lamigin.

_Ang bilis naman nitong makatulog kahit ang lamig-lamig. Grabe ang cute mo talaga matulog, kinikilig ako haha. Hay nako Baekhyun Yves Byun nasobrahan ata talino mo sa acads, naging bobo ka na sa pag-ibig. Bakit di mo na-gets kung sino ang kinakantahan ko 'nong founding anniversary? Bakit mo naisip na may gusto ako kay Cken at nililigawan ko siya? Tagal kong binaon pagkakagusto ko sa'yo tapos 'nong panahong aamin na ako tsaka ka naman umamin habang umiiyak. Ako naman si tanga, umatras na naman. Natakot ako kasi baka kahit umamin ako, 'di mo na ako tanggapin dahil ilang taon na pala kitang nasasaktan. Pala-desisyon ka din talaga, 'di mo man lang ako pinagbigyan na magsalita. Kahit gustuhin ko magsalita paano ko pa magagawa eh parang binabanggit mo sa mata mo na, hayaan ko na ang mga narinig ko at gumising na wala kang sinabi. Pero paladesisyon din naman ako, kasi aamin pa din ako._

_Sa loob ng apat na taon, ikaw at ikaw pa rin, aking Luna._

Pagsambit nito ay hinalikan niya sa noo si Baek at natulog na din.

\----


	4. Oras ay naiinip magdahan-dahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aking Luna, tapos na ang paghihintay." pagkatapos sambitin ni Yeol ang mga katagang 'yon ay nagsimula na nilang tugtugin ang huli nilang kanta.

Eto na, kaunti na lang ay magmamartsa na sila. _Deserve namin mag-enjoy ngayong araw._ isip ni Baek habang nakangiti at sumasabay sa pagkanta ng bandang nasa stage. Kasalukuyang nasa gitna sila nina Myeon at Ohsen ng oval. Nagsimula na ang Year-end concert na madalas ay isinasagawa para sa mga graduating students. Halos mapaos na siya kakakanta at kakasigaw pero 'di pa puwede mangyari 'yon dahil hindi pa nagpeperform ang banda nina Yeol. Pagkatapos ng dalawa pang kanta ay nagpaalam na ang kasalukuyang banda at agad naman siyang nakarinig ng hiyawan sa paligid.

Ayan na, umakyat na sa stage ang The Phoenix. Kahit kailan ay 'di maiwasan ni Baek na mapangiti dahil iba talaga ang presensya ni Yeol 'pag tutugtog ito. Napakalaya niyang tingnan at siyempre ang gwapo-gwapo niya. Sumabay na din sa hiyawan si Baek habang naghahanda ang banda.

"Hello po, kami pala ang The Phoenix. Pakilala lang ulit kahit alam kong ilang beses niyo na kaming nakitang tumugtog. Congrats nga pala sa atin, mga seniors!! Sa wakas makakagraduate na din tayo!! Para sa unang kanta namin ay request ito ng isa naming kaibigan. Shoutout nga pala kay Cken! Worth it pagturo ko sa'yo maggitara at napasagot mo din si Hae. Congrats ulit pre! For our first song, Bawat Daan."

Natulala si Baek sa intro ni Yeol. _So mali pala siya ng hinala? Sheeeet ang tanga mo Baek. Drama-drama pa ako kay Yeol mali naman pala nasa isip ko. Napaamin pa tuloy ako ng 'di oras. Ughhh nakakahiya talaga. Huhu sorry Cken, muntik na kita masumpa noon._

Napatigil sa pag-iisip si Baek dahil siniko siya ni Junmyeon.  
"Ayan, assumera ka talaga eh. 'Di ka man lang nagtanong."

"Oo na 'wag mo na sabihin. Kausapin ko si Yeol mamaya. Grabe ayoko na, nakakahiya talaga." kahit gustong i-enjoy ni Baek ang tugtog ay 'di niya magawa dahil nasa isip pa din niya ang kahihiyang ginawa niya last sem. Iba din talaga 'pag assumera eh, nakakapahamak talaga.

Pag-angat niya ulit ng tingin sa stage ay nakita niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Yeol.

\--

"Maraming salamat po talaga sa suporta niyo sa amin. Apat na taon na noong simula namin buuin ang bandang ito at bawat tugtog namin ay kasama namin kayo. Eto na po ang huli naming kanta." sambit ni Yeol at nagsimula na itong magstrum.  
Naalala ni Baek ang sinabi ni Yeol noong nakaraang natulog siya sa kanila. Pakinggan daw niya ang sasabihin ni Yeol bago tugtugin ang huli nilang kakantahin.

"For our last song, bali ako yung pumili nito. Ni-request ko sa kanila na tugtugin namin ito dahil may pag-aalalayan ako ng kantang 'to. Medyo 'di naging okay 'yong kinantahan ko last founding anniv haha 'di niya nagets na siya tinutukoy ko tapos inakala pa niya na may iba akong gusto. Well, duwag naman kasi talaga ako haha kaya kahit apat na taon ko na siyang gusto, 'di pa din ako nakakaamin."

"Unang beses kami nagkita noong NSTP dahil nagkamerge section namin tapos akala ko pa pinipicturan niya ako kasi nakataas kamay niya haha 'yon pala naghahanap siya ng signal." tumawa naman ang mga tao habang ngiti-ngiting nagkukuwento si Yeol habang si Baek ay nakatitig lang. Nalimutan na atang huminga.

"Hanggang sa naging kaibigan ko siya, bestfriend pa nga eh. Alam niyo naman, mahirap magkagusto sa kaibigan kaya nga tinago ko na lang eh haha kaso mali pala 'yon. Pero handa na ako ngayon." humingang malalim si Yeol at hinanap si Baek para ito'y titigan.

"It's been 4 years since I first saw you and I still love you, Baekhyun Yves Byun." biglang nagsigawan ang mga nanonood at tinitigan si Baek. Nakisigaw na din si Sehun at si Junmyeon na may kasama pang pag-alog kay Baek. Si Baek naman ay tila walang naririnig at nakikita bukod kay Yeol. 'Di pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyayari.

"Aking _Luna_ , tapos na ang paghihintay." pagkatapos sambitin ni Yeol ang mga katagang 'yon ay nagsimula na nilang tugtugin ang huli nilang kanta.

_**Hawakan mo ang aking kamay at tayong dalawa'y** _  
_**Maghahasik ng kaligayahan** _  
_**Bitawan mong unang salita** _  
_**Ako ay handa nang tumapak sa lupa** _

Halong gulat at tuwa ang nararamdaman ni Baek ngayon. 'Di pa rin siya makapaniwala sa sinabi ni Yeol. Andami-dami niyang gustong tanungin pero sa ngayon ay dadamahin na muna niya ang kinakanta nito. Dahil ngayon, sigurado na siyang para sa kanya na ito.

_**Tapos na ang paghihintay nandito ka na't** _  
_**Oras ay naiinip magdahan-dahan** _  
_**Sinasamsam bawat gunita** _  
_**Na para bang tayo'y di na tatanda** _

_**Ligaya mo'y nasa huli** _  
_**Sambit na ng iyong mga labi** _

Handa na. Handa na si Yeol na kausapin si Baek. Apat na taon niya itong tinago at pinilit na kalimutan. Ngunit sa bawat taon na lumilipas ay mas lalo lang lumalalim ang kanyang pagmamahal. Nagkaroon man siya ng ibang karelasyon at kahit pa ginusto niya ang mga iyon ay sa isang tao pa rin talaga siya bumabalik.

_**Parang isang panaginip** _  
_**Ang muling mapagbigyan** _  
_**Tayo'y muling magkasama** _  
_**Ang dati ay balewala** _

Tanging ngiti lang ang binibigay ni Yeol at Baek sa isa't-isa. Hindi nagmamadali dahil alam nilang may naghihintay na sa kanilang dalawa.

_**Nagkita rin ang ating landas wala ng iba** _  
_**Akong hinihiling kundi ika'y pagmasdan** _  
_**Mundo ko ay yong niyanig** _  
_**Oh anung ligayang ika'y sumama sa akin** _

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay bumaba na ng stage si Yeol at hinanap si Baek. Nang makita ito ay nakatitig lamang ito sa kanya habang nakangiti.

"Hi Baey."  
"Hello Champ."

Magkatitig silang dalawa habang nagsisimula nang tumugtog ang sumunod na banda.

"Champ, sorry pala haha 'yong tungkol kay Cken alamona assumera lang talaga ako. Grabe nakakahiya huhu. Magsosorry talaga ako sa kanya pag nakita ko siya." hinatak siya ni Yeol para hagkan habang tumatawa.

"Oks lang yun, nakuwento ko na din sa kanya. Siya nga gusto na magsorry eh. Sabi ko sa susunod na lang kapag nakausap na kita. Gets ko naman bakit mo naisip 'yon eh, iilang tao lang naman pinapahiram at tinuturuan ko maggitara. Pero 'yon na nga, 'nong nakita niya akong hinihintay ka, nagsabi siya na kung pwede ko ba daw siya turuan dahil liligawan niya si Hae." kuwento ni Yeol habang inaamoy-amoy ang buhok ni Baek.

"Baey, _Luna_ ko, sorry. 'Di naman excuse ang pagiging duwag ko eh pero natakot talaga ako kaya pilit kong tinago at kinalimutan pagkakagusto ko sa'yo pero dahil pala doon nasasaktan na kita. Noong pinuntahan mo ko sa oval para sabihin na nakita mo si Cken, nag-iisip na ako nun kung paano ako aamin sa'yo. Sabi ko sa'yo 'di ba, 'di na mauulit na 'di kita sasabayan pumasok at umuwi. Kasi nakapagdesisyon na ako na aamin na ako, 'di ko lang alam kung paano at kailan. Pero handang-handa na ako nun." tumingala si Baek sa kanya at ngumiti.

"Pero naunahan pa kita umamin haha dahil pa sa maling akala. Sorry din Champ kasi sana pinakinggan kita nun."

"Oo nga pala, bakit Luna ang tawag mo sa akin?"

"Luna kasi sa bawat tapos ng araw, may buwan na naghihintay sa atin. Kagaya mo, alam ko sa bawat araw na hinaharap ko, merong naghihintay sa akin, meron akong uuwian." paliwanag ni Yeol.

"Mahal na mahal kita Baekhyun. Ikaw at ikaw lang, aking _Luna_." sambit ni Yeol habang nakatitig kay Baek at nakayakap dito. Kitang-kita sa mata ni Yeol ang emosyong ilang taon na niyang itinatatago. Puno ng pagmamahal para sa kanyang Luna.

"Mahal na mahal din kita Chanyeol. Ikaw at ikaw lang din." tugon ni Baek. Pareho sila ni Yeol na ilang taon itinago ang nararamdaman pero ngayon ay malaya na silang ipakita at ipahayag sa isa't-isa. Tila nalulunod si Baek sa titig ni Yeol na puno ng pagmamahal na para sa kanya lamang.

Natapos nang tumugtog ang pangalawa sa huling banda. Hindi pa din kumakalas sa pagkakayakap ang dalawa. Hinigpitan muna ni Yeol ang yakap kay Baek bago ito ilayo sa kanya at tanungin.

"So Luna ko, pwede ba kitang ligawan?" natawa naman si Baek sa tanong nito.

"Pwede mo naman akong ligawan habang tayo na diba? Apat na taon na tayong naghihintayan at nagtataguan, Champ. Sapat na siguro yun." nakatulala lang si Yeol habang nakangisi si Baek. Nang walang makuhang sagot ay nagsalita ulit si Baek.

"Wala ba akong kiss sa boyfriend ko?" asar ni Baek kay Yeol na biglang namula. Siyempre biro lang ni Baek 'yong tungkol sa kiss pero why not, tatanggi pa ba siya sa grasya?

Nakatitig pa din si Yeol sa kanya at biglang hinawakan ang pisngi ni Baek. Nagulat naman si Baek sa ginawa ni Yeol at siya naman ang nakangisi. Ramdam niyang nakatingin sa kanila ang halos lahat ng tao sa paligid nila. Ngunit para sa kanila, ang isa't-isa lang ang nakikita. Unti-unting lumapit si Yeol kay Baek, papalapit sa labi nito. Tinitigan muna siya ni Yeol na tila nanghihingi ng permiso at tumango na lamang siya. Halo-halong gulat, sigaw at tili ang narinig nila sa paligid ngunit wala silang pakialam. Ang tagal nilang hinintay ito at sa wakas ay nangyari na. Napahawak si Baek sa balikat ni Yeol habang si Yeol naman ay binaba ang kamay mula sa pisngi papunta sa baywang ni Baek upang hatakin ito at yakapin muli para mas lalo pang magdikit ang labi nila. 'Di nagtagal ay nakahawak na si Baek sa batok at buhok ni Yeol at si Yeol naman ay hinahaplos-haplos ang likod ni Baek, halatang-halata ang pagkakasabik sa isa't-isa. Mga emosyong ilang taon nilang itinago, ngayon ay pinakawalan na.

Nang maghiwalay sila ay pulang-pula ang mukha ni Baek at nagtago sa dibdib ni Yeol habang ang isa naman ay tawa ng tawa.

"Grrr. Para kang tanga." bulong ni Baek at lalong napalakas ang tawa ni Yeol.

"Bakit ba? Boyfriend naman kita. So pwedeng-pwede kita halikan." sabi ni Yeol na medyo malakas kaya napatingin nanaman ang mga tao sa paligid nila at sinimulan na silang pag-usapan.

"Hoy bakla ka, kayo na agad-agad? Maharot ka. Ano 'di ka man lang magpapaligaw? Pero sabagay kung sa akin lang din, mag I do na agad ako kahit di pa ako inaalok ng kasal." sabi ni Myeon na nagpatawa kay Yeol at Baek.

"Ah ganun. Si Yeol naman pala ang nais. Akala ko ako gusto mo, sabi mo pa nga kagabi sa akin ka lang nagkagusto ng more than 2 years kasi mabilis ka magsawa sa mga naging crush mo. 'Di na pala valid yun. Sige salamat na lang sa lahat." dire-diretsong sabi ni Sehun kay Junmyeon.

"Luh para kang tanga. Alam mo yung joke???"

"Ayan kasi, may lihim ka pa lang pagtingin sa boyfriend ko eh. Kahit kaibigan kita, akin lang ang boyfriend ko." sabi ni Baek habang nakayakap kay Yeol.

"Isa ka din eh, alam mo yung joke??? Diyan na nga kayo, may susuyuin pa ako. Hmp." umalis na si Junmyeon at hinanap si Sehun kung san man napadpad ang lalaking yun.

"Seryoso ka ba Luna ko, tayo na? Sabi nga ni Myeon, di ka man lang ba magpapaligaw pa?"

"Kulit mo din, sabi ko nga ligawan mo ko habang tayo na. Naghalikan na nga tayo eh. Bawiin ko ba ha?"

"Eto naman, sinisigurado lang eh." sabi ni Yeol at hinalikan sa noo si Baek.

Habang magkayakap, ay nagsimula nang tugtugin ng huling banda ang huli nilang kanta.

_**Halika na pumikit limutin ang problema** _  
_**Hintayin ang umaga** _  
_**Magpahinga, panaginip ang ikaliligaya** _  
_**Darating din ang umaga** _

Hindi inaakala ni Baek na magiging ganito sila ni Yeol. Siguro noong simula pa lamang siya magkagusto, pinangarap niya na maging boyfriend si Yeol. Pero nang tumagal, nakuntento na lamang siya na maging kaibigan ni Yeol basta masaya ito. Kaya nagpapasalamat siya ngayon dahil pareho pala sila nang nararamdaman.  
Ito pala ang pakiramdam na makitang masaya ang mahal mo at ikaw ang dahilan.

_**Basta't tayo'y magkasama** _  
_**Laging mayroong umagang kay ganda** _  
_**Pagsikat ng araw** _  
_**May dalang liwanag** _  
_**Sa ating pangarap, ooh** _

"Haharapin natin." pagkanta ni Yeol habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Mahal ko. Aking Luna. Aking uuwian pagkatapos ng araw. Sabay nating harapin ang kinabukasan."

"Oo, mahal ko. Sa araw-araw, ikaw ay hihintayin. Kasama mo akong haharapin ang kinabukasan." sambit ni Baek at hinalikan si Yeol sa pisngi.

Natagalan man ang paghihintay ni Baek ay ayos lang dahil sa kanya pa rin umuwi si Yeol. Madami pa silang pagdadaanan pero sa bawat araw na lilipas alam niyang kakayanin nila dahil magkasama nilang haharapin ang kinabukasan.

**\--END--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung ikaw man ay nakarating dito ay maraming salamat sa pagtitiyagang basahin ang istoryang ito. Medyo napahaba ang aking pagsusulat dahil natuwa ako sa lawak na puwedeng gawin sa prompt na nakuha ko.
> 
> Sa mods ng Baekyeol Paraluman Fest 2020, maraming salamat sa matiyagang pag-email at pagcheck sa gawa naming lahat. Maraming salamat din sa pagbibigay sa akin ng tyansa na makapagsulat dito. Lubos akong natutuwa na nakasali ako dito.
> 
> Hanggang sa susunod na fest ulit, Salamat!


End file.
